This invention relates generally to fastening means applied to footwear, and more specifically pertains to the securement of the fastening strap to various component parts of the shoe structure to assure that it remains conveniently and snugly positioned in place upon the foot of the wearer during application of the shoe.
Obviously, there are a variety of fastening means that are used for holding shoes upon the foot of the wearer, and, one of the more contemporary securing means includes the arrangement of one or more straps across the upper space between the quarter portions of the shoe, generally overlying the tongue or gusset provided thereunder, and being secured in place for providing a quick and prompt application of the shoe to the foot of the user. Examples of this type of means for fastening the shoe, and more specifically the sports shoe, can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,956, to Hirsch. This type of means for shoe fastening is quite effective, makes it much more easier for securement of the shoe upon the foot, and particularly has high utility in the youth field, since the complexities of tying a knot in the usual shoelace can be avoided. But, one of the concerns with utilizing that type of shoe structure, with its shown fastening means, is that the underlying tongue or gusset has a tendency to migrate, whereas, the current invention incorporates a looping member that interlocks with the fastening means, to assure that the shoe, and its gusset portion, are arranged and sustained permanently in their intended positions.
Other patents showing related type of structures include the U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,657, to Antonious, disclosing a heel restraint with an adjustable and flexible closure assembly for shoes. In addition, the patent to Famolare, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,297, shows a cinching closure. Furthermore, the patent to Pelfrey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,861, shows a football punting shoe, locating an overlying impactor element upon the lacing of the shown shoe. Obviously, strap means upon a shoe have long been available in the art, as is well know, and as can be seen in the patent to Trovato, U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,672. In addition, the patent to Whitman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,761, discloses an article of footwear, incorporating various straps. Likewise, the patent to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,997, shows a fastener strap for a shoe.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide means for fastening into closure an article of footwear, and more specifically an athletic, jogging, or even casual shoe, and more particularly, a fastening means that cooperates with means for locking the fastening means with the tongue or gusset for the identified type of footwear.
Another object of this invention is to provide the locating of hook and pile fastening means, such as the well-known Velcro, onto particular surfaces of a fastening means for a shoe, so as to interlock not only the quarter portions of the shoe into a snug and secure arrangement, but likewise interlock their relationship with the tongue of the shoe bearing its fastening.
Another object of this invention is to provide means for snugly securing footwear onto the foot of the shoe wearer, and provide for its achievement within a minimum of time and with greatly reduced effort.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.